This section introduces aspects that may be helpful in facilitating a better understanding of the disclosure. Accordingly, the statements of this section are to be read in this light and are not to be understood as admissions about what is in the prior art or what is not in the prior art.
Piezoelectric devices are known. Typically a piezoelectric device comprises a body of a solid material having the property of accumulating electrical charge when a mechanical stress such as a pressure is applied thereupon. Conversely, such piezoelectric body exhibits a mechanical movement in response to an electric current applied thereto. Some examples of materials exhibiting piezoelectric property are certain crystals or ceramics. One implementation of a piezoelectric device is a piezofan. A piezofan is typically made of a piezoelectric element which is physically attached, e.g. bonded, to an end of a planar, typically thin, body (sometimes referred to as blade or cantilever) the other end of the body being free and movable. When an alternating electric current is applied to the piezoelectric element, the latter exhibits an oscillating movement, causing the opposite end of the planar body to move. If the frequency of the alternating current is equal to the resonant frequency of the planar body, the latter produces an amplified oscillating movement at the free end thereof. The oscillation of the free end of the planar body produces an airflow in a similar manner as a conventional hand fan.